AIDS patients with intestinal cryptosporidiosis will be randomized to receive either azithromycin or placebo for three weeks. At that time, placebo treated patients will cross over to azithromycin and azithromycin treated patients will be given a lower dose for another three weeks. Stool cryptosporidium and diarrhea frequency will be monitored.